Avatar Fury
by pyroman315
Summary: What if there was another Class A student that nobody besides Class A knew about? One who didn't care about the rules, and how things were run? One who only wanted a good fight? What would the academy be like in everyday life?


Hello everyone. I'm back for a short period of time. If any of you are wondering why I have been silent for so long it is because I lost my laptop. I did not physically lose it, I got in trouble so it was taken away from me. But I am now allowed to use my laptop from time to time to write so I am taking this time to write this story. I am still planning on writing my Sword Art Online fanfiction but this story takes priority over my other stories I feel. I just finished watching Baka and Test and I was inspired to write this fanfiction. SO here you guys go and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka And Test nor do I think I ever will own Baka And Test, much to my sadness and regret.

Akihisa Yoshii sighed as he looked down at the large red F on his paper. He walked down the hallway. Hel looked forlornly into the Class A classroom and saw how amazing it was. He blushed when a girl with green hair and a tall muscular boy with black hair and reddish golden eyes looked at him curiously. The girl giggled and the boy merely looked at him causing him to shift his gaze unable to meet the other boys eyes. The girl stood up and walked over to Akihisa before saying, "Do you need something?" Akihisa mumbled, "Ummm do you know where class F is? Im lost. "Its down that hall and its the last door on your left." "O-H, thank you." said Akihisa. "Ummmm. I just realized I never got your name. Do you mind me asking for it?" Akihisa said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. The girl smiled before saying, "My name is Aiko Kudo. Do you need anything else?" Aiko asked. "Ummm no. Thank you for all of your help. Good bye." said Akihisa before he walked away to class F. When he entered he sighed at the class's shabby appearance. He smiled and greeted his friends, before sitting down and listening to the lesson. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening in class A while they were sitting through this boring lesson.

The answer to Akihisa's question was simple. Class A was learning their own lesson. However their lesson was nowhere near the same level as Class F's lesson. Class A was learning about special techniques that their avatar's were able to do. Their teacher was instructing them how to activate their special techniques. The boy that was standing next to Aiko was standing there with his focusing. Their teacher said to him, "Ok Ryujin, how about you show us your special ability. Now summon your avatar." Ryujin closed his eyes before saying, "Summon." A poof of smoke appeared in front of him and when it dissipated a small figure wearing blood red suit of armour with a black katana stood on the floor. Ryujin spoke again, saying, "Doragon no seishin o mezame saseru". Again a poof of smoke covered the figure and when it cleared the armour had changed into a dragon scale pattern and the hilt of the katana turned into the head of a dragon and the blade protruded from in between the dragons open jaws. The figure grew 4 inches, and became more muscular, but at the same time figure was more lean allowing for the figure to be more quick and agile. The figure's sword also became serrated and longer. All in all the avatar became much more intimidating and fear inducing for an avatar. "Very good" praised the teacher. "What is your avatar's name?"Ryujin replied calmly "His name is Ryu Senshi, dragon warrior. Ryu Senshi disappeared and Ryujin was hugged from behind by Aiko, who said to him, "Great job Ryujin-Kun!" Ryujin smiled and he turned before wrapping one arm around Aiko's shoulders, and squeezing her happily. "How are you, Aiko?" "I'm fine Ryujin, how are you?" "I'm fine. Have you tried to see what your avatar's special technique is? "Not yet. I like your avatar's special technique though." "Aiko Kudo, please come up here and try awakening your avatar's special technique." Aiko gave Ryujin a flirtatious smile before she walked away to the front of the room. She smiled and closed her eyes focusing before saying, "Awaken!" A small green haired figure appeared holding an axe and winking. Aiko focused hard before saying, "Tengoku no tenshi o mezame saseru!" Her small avatar was covered in a poof of smoke and when the smoke dissipated her avatar appeared in a form hugging kimono, with a white gold circlet, with two white fluffy angelic wings coming out of her back. Every single male in the room eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Ryujin was the first to recover and he laughed before whistling. He laughed again before saying, "Dang girl! Are you trying to kill us?" Aiko winked and walked up to Ryujin before whispering in his ear, "What's wrong? Can't handle a small me in a kimono? I thought I trained you better than that." Ryujin grinned before whispering back to her, "You look good in that...but I think you would look better wearing a little less, no?" Aiko's face turned a bright scarlet as she flushed, embarrassed. Ryujin asked the teacher, "Excuse me teacher? Who else is learning this technique?" The teacher looked at Ryujin surprised before saying, "This is a class A exclusive technique, why?" Ryujin's face darkened. "Are you telling me this is a technique that only we can do? So if we use this we are almost guaranteed to beat anyone else?" "W-well yes. After all Class A is the best, it hasn't lost to anyone since 15 years ago." Ryujin stood up and everyone looked nervous. Shouko and Yuko stood up as well prepared to try and stop Ryujin if he tried to do something that wasn't in Class A's best interest. All in all the mood in Class A was very tense, after all Ryujin was the strongest student in Class A by far. However if he went up against the class representative, Shouko Kirishima and Yuko Kinoshita, the second and third strongest Class A students respectively, no one knew who would win. However the mood got even tenser when Aiko Kudo, the fourth strongest Class A student, got up and stood next to Ryujin. Everyone was stunned when Ryujin held out his hand signaling for Aiko to sit back down. "This is my fight Aiko. I have to do this alone. And after all it would be fun to fight the second and third best students in Class A by myself." said Ryujin with a scary grin. "Teacher, would you activate a field for us? This has to be decided here and now." said Shouko. The teacher approved and the summoning field covered the school. Ryujin, Shouko, and Yuko all went down to the school yard so they would have more room to fight and they summoned their avatars. "SUMMON!" they all cried. Three puffs of smoke appeared and three small figures appeared. Ryujin's avatar with its armour on, Shouko's avatar, a small purple haired girl with samurai armour wielding a chokuto, and Yuko's avatar, a small brown haired girl wearing heavy armour and wielding a jousting lance appeared. Yuko and Shouko looked at Ryujin cautiously waiting for him to make a move, wondering what he would do. Ryujin's avatar charged forward at an incredible speed and its sword slammed into Shouko's avatar's chokuto sending Shouko's avatar flying backwards. Ryujin's avatar caught Yoko's avatar's lance, and swung it, and Yoko's avatar by extension, before flinging them both back after Shouko's avatar. Shouko and Yoko were stunned at how outclassed they were by Ryujin. Shouko began thinking, trying to see if Ryujin's avatar had any major weaknesses when she was surprised by Yoko's shout of "Yūki no kishi ni noru" activating her avatar's special technique changing the avatar into a small knight wielding two lances, each with a rotating drill on the end of it. Her avatar changed forward at Ryujin's avatar attempting to beat Ryujin before he could defend against her attack, but her attack was too slow. Ryujin cried out, "Doragon no seishin o mezame saseru" activating his avatars special technique. The now much more powerful avatar shot forward, beating Yuko's avatar with a sword blow to the back of the neck, before impaling Shouko's avatar to the wall on Ryujin's avatar's sword before Shouko could activate her special technique. Ryujin stood there as both his opponents avatars disappeared, and his followed as the duel ended. "You both are weak. I am going to give this technique to the rest of the school, and there is no-one in Class A strong enough to stop me." After this declaration Ryujin turned away and walked into the school to the other classes, followed closely by Aiko. The rest of Class A stood in the schoolyard stunned by the slaughter they just witnessed. One thought rang through all of their minds, 'How powerful really is Ryujin? Can anyone beat him?'. Their questions would go unanswered as no-one knew the answer. Maybe Ryujin himself didn't even know what his limits were. Class A merely watched Ryujin walk away terrified at the sheer power that he and his avatar contained.


End file.
